Le Prince Lumierè
by Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran
Summary: A él lo llaman El Principe Lumierè. Está acostumbrado a ser galante y asediado por las chicas de la universidad donde estudia. Hasta que un encuentro fortuito con alguien del pasado le hizo sopesar una decisión que podría cambiar sus vidas. ¿Será posible ir en contra de lo que nunca creyó posible vencer?
1. Fantaisie-Impromptu

**DISCLAIMER:** _Candy Candy y sus personajes, no me pertenecen sino a Misuki, Yumiko y la mangaka Igarashi._

 _La historia a continuación ha sido escrita y editada por su servidora._

 **DEDICATORIA:** _Esta lectura va dedicada a mis brujitas preciosas de la cabaña Andrew, quienes día a día demuestran su apoyo y cariño incondicional._

 _A mis amigas de otros foros y grupos que me animan a escribir, a pesar de hacerlo solo por diversión y de manera amateur._

* * *

 **LE PRINCE DE LA LUMIÈRE**

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

¡No! ¡En la vida permitiría semejante imposición! ¡Ni hablar!

Llevaba escuchando esa diatriba por media hora y honestamente al calor de la conversación el traje beige de tres piezas que portaba esa tarde le estaba resultando un fastidio. Cambiando de posición y dándose cuenta de que cogería un calambre si continuaba rígido, se prometió internamente que no caería otra vez en manipulaciones.

La culpa de toda su incomodidad la tenía la dama frente a él. Es cierto que le tenía respeto y cariño, pero que a sus 25 años le quisieran tratar como un títere, le desagradaba en gran manera.

Estuvo inhalando y exhalando por los últimos cinco minutos pretendiendo escuchar cada palabra que salía de los labios de ella, cuando de pronto la palabra Francia y matrimonio captaron su atención.

-¿Ha dicho que debo ir a Francia, tía abuela?

-¿De eso no es lo que estamos hablando?

\- Pues permítame decirle que no pienso ir y menos comprometer con la señorita de La Concrè.

\- Y yo te recuerdo, que es tu deber como todo Ardley hacer alianzas que beneficien a la corporación.

Un gesto de sorna surgió del rostro del guapo joven.

-¿Por qué mejor no me vende el mejor postor que me quiera como prospecto de marido, me envuelve con un lacito y solucionamos el asunto?

Un grito ahogado y una mano agitando el abanico resonaron en la habitación.

-¿Pero qué cosas estás hablando muchacho? – Expresó la dama consternada.- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- Oh, no tía abuela,- repuso él con firmeza.- Estoy muy consciente de mis palabras. Sin embargo me rehúso a ser tratado como si fuese cualquier paquete en una transacción comercial.

\- No tengo que dar mayor explicaciones de mis decisiones, sobrino.- comentó ella muy seria tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio.- ¡Aquí la última palabra la tengo yo y harás lo que te diga!

-¿Y si me rehúso?- contestó el muchacho desafiante.

\- ¡No lo harás!- respondió muy segura de sí misma.- Eres un Ardley y sabes muy bien que el apellido viene con obligaciones específicas. Irás a Francia, te especializarás en leyes y luego contraerás matrimonio con la señorita de La Concrè.

-¿Leyes?- dijo él confuso.- ¿No basta que Neil sea el abogado de la familia?

-Es necesario que te capacites para las transacciones internacionales que liderarás cuando estés a cargo de la sucursal de Francia.

\- Entonces leyes no es lo que debería estudiar tía abuela, sino una MBA en Administración y Comercio Exterior.- explicó con energía.- Pero no importa eso, porque le comunico que ya puede ir esperando sentada tía abuela. No iré.

-Oh, ya veo.- comentó la dama tamborileando con mayor intensidad los dedos sobre el buró.- ¿Es que acaso el apellido Britter no te recuerda algo, querido sobrino?

El corazón del muchacho paró en seco.

-¿Qué…?- estaba sorprendido pero trató de disimular con fastidio ese tema delicado para él.- No veo la importancia de la inclusión de ese apellido tía abuela en este tema.

\- Oh, no querido. Tiene mucho que ver. – Sonrió con suficiencia la dama.- Dado que tienes una memoria excelente, no creo que sea necesario que te haga recordar los eventos de hace 10 años atrás. En específico en el Real San Pablo.

Las facciones del rostro del joven se endurecieron. Su mirada se volvió sombría. Sabía que tarde o temprano la tía abuela, utilizaría todas aquellas armas que estuviesen a la mano con tal de obtener lo que quería.

Unos ojos azules y profundos vinieron a su memoria dificultándole la respiración. Muy a su pesar tenía que aceptar la realidad.

Por más que lo negase él no podía luchar contra esa dama que se erguía en su asiento delante de él. Sabía lo mucho que perdería sin hacer el primer movimiento siquiera.

En mala hora, su tío Albert había salido de viaje por un año, dejando a cargo a la tía en su lugar. Tendría que hacerle creer que ella ganaba y ceder en parte a sus requerimientos para poder llevar la fiesta en paz. De lo contrario, él perdería la cordura.

Ahora se hallaba solo en ese impase, así que tendría que jugar todas sus cartas con astucia si no quería tener a la tía abuela respirándole en el cuello a donde quiera que fuese.

Necesitaba ganar tiempo, segundos, lo que fuera, pero debía pensar con rapidez una solución a ese inconveniente.

Se dirigió al minibar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky en las rocas "Odyssey" de la marca Johnnie Walker para degustar.

-Iré a Francia, Tía abuela.- respondió él aparentemente rendido.- Pero lo haré con una sola condición.

\- Nada de condiciones.- rebatió ella.- Ya está decidido. Irás a la Universidad de París. La Sorbona es lo mejor que hay en éstas épocas y…

\- No voy a estudiar leyes tía abuela.- repitió él cansinamente mientras se dirigía a revisar su tableta buscando un salvavidas para su plan. Una media sonrisa iluminó su rostro al hallar la información esperada.- Iré a Francia, pero no a París tía abuela.

\- ¿Cómo?- respondió confusa.- Sino es París, entonces no veo donde haya otra prestigiosa universidad.

\- La Universidad Lumierè II, Lyon.- reveló seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Lyon?- enarcó una ceja incrédula la dama.- ¿Y qué de bueno tiene ese lugar?

\- Pues…según veo tía abuela…Tiene el plan de estudios adecuado para lo que necesito y por ende para lo que la Corporación Ardley necesitará a futuro- indicó el joven mostrándole la pantalla de su Tablet a qué es lo que se refería.- Además que también podría llevar unos cuantos cursos complementarios de leyes y…

\- Pídele a Dorothy que me haga llegar esa información impresa en la brevedad posible de esa universidad.- respondió la tía abuela aliviada internamente que no le hubiese tomado mucho tiempo convencer a su sobrino. Después de todo Lyon quedaba en Francia ¿verdad? ¿Qué eran unas millas lejos de París? Nada que no se pudiese solucionar.

-Bien, eso haré.- habló el joven levantándose de su asiento.- ¿Algo más que desees coordinar tía abuela?

-No, eso es todo sobrino.- respondió haciendo un ademán aburrido.- Puedes retirarte.

Con una venia el joven A. C. Ardley, se retiró de la biblioteca, furioso y con muchas ganas de desfogar esa energía negativa que le estaba calando el alma.

Había sido un iluso al pensar que podría engañar a la tía abuela con su pasividad.  
Como dice el dicho "para astuto, astuto y medio". Y sabía por la mirada de suficiencia que ella había mostrado hasta el final de la conversación , estaba segura del éxito de sus planes.

Tal vez había logrado demorar sus propósitos un poco, pero dado que él mismo se había colocado la soga al cuello al acceder e ir a Francia, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella ejecutase lo tramado.

 _"¡Qué tonto!"_

Ya no había nada más que hacer que asumir su idiotez y tratar por todos los medios voltear el partido a su favor y en el propio terreno de la tía.

Inconscientemente sus pies lo fueron guiando al lugar donde el solía ir en busca de tranquilidad y donde muy pocas veces era interrumpido: El salón de música.

Abrió la puerta sin dudar y se dirigió al inmenso piano de cola que se erguía en el centro del salón. Deslizó fuera de sus brazos el saco, se aflojó la corbata, desabotonó las mangas cómodamente para poder ejecutar una pieza que lo transportase a un mundo de fantasía donde podía vivir libremente sin el peso del apellido Ardley.

Sentado en el banquillo del piano, unió sus manos a manera de rezo y las meneó a ambos lados en una costumbre que había heredado desde que había aprendido a tocar instrumentos musicales para poder relajar sus dedos.

Unos ojos brillantes y dulces vinieron a su memoria haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Sin embargo teniendo ello en mente, ubicó sus dedos en las teclas del piano sabiendo muy bien que pieza ejecutaría. Por ello colocó su mano izquierda lista para tocar la nota Sol en clave de Do sostenido y comenzar a tocar la composición para piano _"Fantaisie-Impromptu"_ muy acorde a como se sentía en esos momentos.

...

* * *

 **"Fantaisie-Impromptu".** \- _El Impromptu Fantasía ("Fantaisie-Impromptu" en francés), Opus póstumo 66 en do sostenido menor, fue compuesto por Fryderyk Chopin en 1834. Es una composición para piano solo y una de las más conocidas de Chopin.  
_

 _A pesar de su belleza y fantasía - fiel a su nombre - Chopin no tenía la intención de mostrar esta pieza al gran público. De hecho, le había pedido a su amigo, Julian Fontana, que quemara la partitura después de su muerte._

 _Se dice que la razón de esto era que se asemejaba a la pieza de Beethoven "Claro de luna". Chopin era consciente de ese hecho y se abstuvo a partir de la publicación de la obra para evitar cierto tipo de críticas. Sin embargo, seis años después de la muerte de Chopin, fue publicado por Julian Fontana como su obra 66._

* * *

 _A.N.- Saludo a cada una de ustedes. La presente historia, que espero sea corta (bueno esa es la idea) es sobre uno de los chicos Andrew, para ser específico de Archie. Tratándose de el mes de su cumpleaños, no he querido dejar pasar la ocasión para intentar escribir del gatito elegante. Pienso que es un personaje cuyo rol en la historia debió ser mas ilustrada. El escenario elegido es Lyon, Francia, a pesar que me he visto tentada a ubicarlo en el mismo Japón por su cultura musical.  
Como siempre, me guío del manga y/o anime para escribir pero con escenarios alternos y más actuales.  
Gracias por leer y dejar comentario. A ver que os parece la trama. _

Arigatōgozaimashita

* * *

 _Un abrazo en la distancia,_  
 _Lizvet_


	2. Quasi una Fantasia

**DISCLAIMER:** _Candy Candy y sus personajes, no me pertenecen sino a Misuki, Yumiko y la mangaka Igarashi._

 _La historia a continuación ha sido escrita y editada por su servidora._

 **DEDICATORIA:** _Esta lectura va dedicada a mis brujitas preciosas de la cabaña Andrew, quienes día a día demuestran su apoyo y cariño incondicional._

 _A mis amigas de otros foros y grupos que me animan a escribir, a pesar de hacerlo solo por diversión y de manera amateur._

* * *

 **LE PRINCE DE LA LUMIÈRE**

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 ** _Dos semanas después…_**

 _"- ¡No puedes estar con ella! No te ama… Jamás te verá de la manera cómo ve a Terry o miró a Anthony. – Incluso si tratas de ser como él, jamás conseguirás que se fije en ti… Sin embargo yo… que me desvivo por caerte muy bien, por tratar de que me ames… insistes en rechazarme._

 _-¡Annie, basta!_

 _-No, Archie... Ahora debes escucharme. Y por ello es que debes asumir lo que te corresponde. Hazte cargo de esto. ¡Asume tu responsabilidad! ¡Asume tu responsabilidad!"_

Agitado y sudoroso Archie despertó más tarde que de costumbre esa mañana. Su mente se quedó en blanco unos segundos.

-Un sueño.- se explicó a sí mismo.- Otra vez el mismo sueño sobre aquella vez.

Se levantó de la cama al revisar el reloj y darse cuenta que contaba con menos tiempo para asistir a clases. Su guardaespaldas de seguro no tardaría en tocar la puerta de la habitación para indicarle que ya estaba demorado. Con frustración Archie se preguntó cómo es que su vida había tomado ese rumbo y hasta ahora no había sido capaz de desligarse de esa responsabilidad que tanto le agobiaba. A pesar que se había esforzado en enterrar los recuerdos de 10 años atrás, aún le perseguían en sueños de vez en cuando. Y más ahora que la tía abuela se había atrevido a mencionar aquel tema. ¡Qué desconsiderada!

Dirigiéndose hacia el baño se lavó lo más rápido posible pero a conciencia se jabonó cada parte de su cuerpo dos veces como si de esa manera pudiese quitarse esa sensación de suciedad que a pesar de la distancia, lo perseguía.

Se vistió por completo con el traje de tres piezas que cuidadosamente escogía cada noche antes de acostarse y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, listo para comenzar el día.

Una figura uniformada de color negro, como todos los días le aguardaba en la puerta de su habitación. Su personal de seguridad.

-¡Buenos días Sr. Cornwell!- saludó el varón con una venia de respeto para el joven.

\- Veo que ya estás aquí, Peyton.- Saludó Archie a su guardaespaldas y hombre de confianza mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.- Buenos días a ti también.

-Su desayuno, Señor.- indicó el guardián y fue así que Archie notó la bandeja en la mesita al costado del pasillo.

\- Tomaré solo jugo, Peyton.- respondió Archie cortesmente pero mirando su reloj. _Al menos para eso si le alcanzaba el tiempo._

Después de retornar a su habitación para limpiarse los dientes, Archie caminó mas a prisa hacia el lobby, seguido por su guardaespalda.

\- ¿Ha podido descansar bien señor?- preguntó Peyton haciendo que Archie le dirigiera una mirada recelosa.

-¿Disculpa?- Inquirió Archie tratando de entender a que se debía el repentino comentario.

\- Bueno… Es que…- El joven realmente no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomaría aquella observación su señor.

-Sabes que no me gusta esperar Peyton.- estibó fastidiado Archie.- Explícate de una buena vez.- pidió suavemente.

Aunque el tono de su voz no se había alterado, Peyton que conocía muy bien cuan temperamental podía ser su patrón, reconoció que más que una petición era una orden proveniente de él.

\- Perdone- se excusó el guardaespaldas.

-Solo dime que pasa por tu mente esta mañana Peyton.- continuó pidiendo Archie.- No soy adivino para leer que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza ahora.

\- Aunque su atuendo es magnífico como siempre Sr. Cornwell-comenzó diciendo dudoso Peyton.- … No he podido evitar notar que tiene unas ligeras ojeras esta mañana.

Aquello obviamente le hubo sorprendido a Archie, sabía que su guardaespaldas lo conocía muy bien. Él mismo se había revisado esa mañana su atuendo y apariencia antes de salir, consciente que no había dormido como siempre, pero no esperaba que se notase con tal facilidad.

Tal vez en meses anteriores Archie habría corrido a su habitación para colocarse un gel anti ojeras, porque era bien sabido por todos lo mucho que él cuidaba su apariencia; sin embargo esa mañana no estaba de humor para ese tipo de detalles, que aunque no fuese de menor importancia para él, simplemente se sentía hastiado tener que aparentar ser el chico amable y perfecto que todo el mundo creía que era.

Al ver que su hombre de confianza no diría palabra alguna, entonces Archie enarcó una ceja y con una voz cansina preguntó:

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, señor Cornwell.

\- Hmp.

Los segundos pasaron y esa fue la única respuesta que Archie se dignó a responder mientras seguía su camino hacia el lobby donde el auto de la familia ya lo estaba esperando para trasladarlo a la universidad.

Peyton abrió la puerta para que su joven señor ingresara y cuando ya estuvo acomodado en el interior, se limitó a cerrar la puerta para acomodarse en el asiento delantero y partir a su destino.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Era una mañana otoñal, y las rejas de la entrada a la Universidad Lumière, Lyon se hallaban abarrotadas por un grupo de señoritas quienes reunidas por un fin común, esperaban emocionadas por el Príncipe Lumierè, que es así como se le conocía a cierto joven carismático y educado.

La causa de aquel alboroto lo tenía cierto Bentley negro estacionado, cuyo ocupante de la parte posterior se encontraba bajando del móvil.

Un traje de tres piezas color hueso impecable que calzaba muy bien con el perfecto y macizo cuerpo de un metro, ochenta y cinco centímetros, tez clara y resplandeciente, el cabello claro con reflejos dorados a la altura de los hombros cuidadosamente peinado, el maletín acorde a su estilo, unos ojos inmensamente azules y una sonrisa galante, era el paquete completo para dejar sin respiración a todas las chicas francesas que se nominaban devotas seguidoras de Archibald Cornwell desde que éste había llegado a Lyon.

\- Buenos días, preciosas. Es un placer verlas hermosas como siempre - Con una sonrisa perfecta y seductora congratulaba el joven Conrwell a las chicas que se arremolinaban a saludarlo.

\- ¡Buenos días, Archiebal Cornwell!

-¡Bonjour Prince!

-¡Buenos días, Gatito!

Archie les devolvía el saludo con una venia y seguidamente continuaba su camino hacia el salón.

Los comentarios y cuchicheos no se dejaban esperar a sus espaldas.

\- Awww... se ve tan guapo como siempre.- musitaban unas chicas del la escuela de Economía.

\- Siempre es amable.- Decían otras.

\- ¡Todo el tiempo sonríe!- exclamaban animadas las chicas del salón de Artes.

\- Es muy aplicado y el mejor de su clase…

\- Siempre está dispuesto a ayudar…

\- Sabe tocar el piano a la perfección.

\- ¡Es bello!

\- Es el " Le Prince de Lumière".

Suspiros colectivos y miradas enamoradas observaban el rastro dejado por el chico Cornwell. No había chica alguna que no se sintiese abrumada por semejante beldad y primor.

Mientras tanto, ya en el interior de su aula, Archie se encontraba pensativo y un poco frustrado. Cada mañana se repetía el mismo protocolo.

Bajar del auto, saludar a todas las chicas y ser amable con ellas por donde se las encontrase e ingresar a su aula.

Archie no había esperado ese tipo de acogida de parte de las señoritas de Lyon cuando se hubo trasladado desde la universidad de Oxford, Inglaterra.

Y aunque en un primer momento, le había halagado ese tipo de atenciones, nunca había pensado que se sentiría empalagado de tanto coqueteo. ¡Hasta el punto de tener que esconderse a la hora de almorzar!

Sabía que debía parar las adulaciones que las chicas le daban, pero parte de él no podía simplemente ser tan rudo con ellas. Y aunque cada mañana se proponía colocarlas en su lugar, al llegar al portal sus intenciones y sus fuerzas se veían menguadas al ver sus sonrisas. ¡Qué débil era!

Sacó de su maletín automáticamente, los apuntes que necesitaría para esa mañana mientras sus demás compañeros llegaban al salón.

Con la palma bajo su barbilla, puso la mirada aburrida hacia el exterior con ningún punto de interés para observar y se preguntó hasta dónde permitiría que la charada se desarrollase.

Es más, su decisión forzada de trasladarse a Lyon, había sido porque la tía abuela insistía en casarlo con Margarite de La Concrè una heredera francesa parisina que había puesto sus ojos en él, desde que habían bailado en la boda de su hermano Alistear.

Margarite de La Concrè, recordaba muy bien aquel rostro cuando la conoció aquella ocasión. De unos ojos verdes vivaces, facciones delicados, labios sonrosados voz sedosa pero mordaz. Intrigante para su gusto y cizañosa para su malestar. Podía decirse que a la primera impresión, ella caía muy bien a todo el que parecía ser de su interés, pero luego salían las pequeñas escenas de chantaje y berrinches sin sentido. ¡Oh, no! Ya tenía suficiente de ese drama con su prima Elisa como para aguantar como esposa a alguien de su naturaleza. Si bien es cierto, no desagradaba a la vista por su voluptuosidad y elegancia, pero era su lengua e imprudencia en esos momentos que bajaba la guardia, la que la tornaba imposible de tolerar.

\- ¡Hey, Cornwell! ¡Llamando a tierraaaa!- escuchó una voz amistosa a su costado sacándolo de su ensoñación.

\- Hola, Michael. Buenos días a ti.- Saludó el joven Cornwell con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Michael Regnault, su recién adquirido amigo, proveniente de una poderosa familia exportadora de automóviles de lujo con la misma marca de su apellido, era un joven muy jovial y hasta cierto punto despreocupado de la vida, con la energía suficiente como para participar en el club de deportes y el club de música. Era un poco más bajo de estatura que él, pero más alto que la mayoría, cabello corto castaño y lacio, ojos marrones, tez clara, buena contextura física, sonrisa fresca, en resumen: Bien parecido.

Archie le había observado en aquellas semanas y poco a poco se había sentido en confianza con ese joven a pesar de lo bullicioso que podía ser a veces.

\- Otra vez te encuentro soñando despierto.-puntualizó Michael divertido.- ¿Se trata de una chica verdad?

-¿Y por qué dices que se trata de una chica?- quiso saber Archie curioso.

-Ahhh….- respondió Michael mientras se rascaba con una mano la cabeza.- Es que yo también pongo cara de necio y soñador cuando se trata de la chica que me roba el aliento.

-Pues lamento decepcionarte Michael.- dijo el ojiazul con firmeza.- No hay ninguna chica.

-¿Qué?- rebatió con los ojos asombrados, la voz más alta de lo habitual y con la mano derecha moviéndola de un lado a otro, dando a entender que no le creía.- Pues a mí no me engañas Archiebald, sé que te encontré pensando en una.

-¿Podrías bajar al menos la intensidad de tu voz Michael?- reprochó el rubio Cornwell a su amigo antes de encoger los hombros y mirar hacia la ventana.- Sí he estado pensando en una chica ¿Vale? Pero no de la manera que te imaginas. – Explicó mirando a su amigo que enarcaba una ceja confuso.- Es al contrario Michael. Por ahora no tengo interés en chica alguna.

 _«Eso es mentira y lo sabes.- se refutó mentalmente Archie.- La única chica que tiene tu corazón. Aún sigue fuera de tu alcance.»_

-Bueno, está bien.- aceptó alegre Michael.- Porque ese desinterés que tienes por las chicas, aquí en Francia se volverá nulo y perderás la cabeza por una de ellas.- Prometió con seguridad.- ¡Ya lo verás!

El tutor del área ingresó al salón y de esa manera Archie, ya no pudo dar la respuesta que mentalmente había gritado: ¡Imposible!

Las horas avanzaron y llegó el momento de ir a comer. Archie comenzó a guardar sus cosas cuando de pronto una mano en su hombro llamó su atención. Era Michael.

-¡Hey, galán!- bromeó su amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Archie no muy cómodo con el apodo.

-Si miras hacia la puerta verás a dos señoritas.- indicó con disimulo mientras le mostraba un sobre fucsia en la mano.- La chica de la mano derecha, me ha pedido que te entregue esta carta así como nos invitan a almorzar.

\- Ya veo.- repuso Archie con una sonrisa.- En ese caso estás de suerte hoy Michael.- mientras avanzaba hacia la salida sin darle tiempo a su amigo a nada.

-¡Oye!... ¿Qué quieres decir?

Para ello, Archie ya estaba en la puerta saludando y sonriendo muy educado a las chicas a la espera que Michael se les uniese.

-¿Cómo estáis mis queridas damas?- comentó el galante rubio.

Las chicas se sonrojaron a más no poder al escuchar esa voz seductora y sensual con las que eran recibidas.

-Archiebald Cornwell.- le reprendió Michael.- Si sigues así vas a ocasionar infartos colectivos, amigo.

\- ¡Oh!- El rostro de Archie expresó preocupación momentánea antes de guiñarle a su amigo.- Es por ello que estás aquí Michael, amigo.

-¿Yo?- preguntó asombrado.- Pero…

En ese momento Archie miró con mucha ternura a las chicas, les tomó la mano y depositó un beso en cada una de ellas. Las muchachas a decir verdad si hubiesen sido un helado de crema ya estarían derretidas por las atenciones del joven Cornwell pero lo que no se esperaban, era que el Prince Lumierè dijera con calma:

\- Lamento causarles tantas molestias señoritas.- Haciendo una venia hacia ellas- Agradezco su importante invitación, pero debido a un compromiso previo, debo desistir. Mi amigo Michael almorzará con ustedes en mi representación y espero que sea tratado de la misma manera como lo hacen conmigo. Gracias.

Acomodando el cabello que se había desordenado al inclinarse a saludar a las chicas, Archie mandó un beso volado en su dirección, guiñó el ojo nuevamente y se dio media vuelta en dirección contraria al comedor dejando a unas irritadas señoritas y un ruborizado Michael.

\- Me duele la cabeza.-dijo repentinamente una de ellas.

-Yo debo ir a la enfermería y no sé cuanto me demore.- secundó la otra mirando con fingida pena a Michael.

-Puedo acompañaros si gustan.- se ofreció Michael al ver como su almuerzo soñado, se derrumbaba ante él.

-Oh, por supuesto que no puedes, Michael querido.- dijo la que aducía dolerle la cabeza.- Es cosas de mujeres. No lo entenderías.

-Lamento esto Michael.- respondió la otra joven.- Tal vez en otra oportunidad ¿Sí?

Y dicho aquello, las señoritas abandonaron a Michael quien prometió mentalmente, que su amigo pagaría por aquella broma.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Yendo por los pasillos de su ahora alma mater, Archie había encontrado días atrás una zona que carecía de bullicio de personas pero que abundaba en sonidos musicales: La sala de prácticas de la Facultad de Artes y Música.

La hora del almuerzo no se hallaba extinta de sonidos, mejor aun, parecía que la mayoría de estudiantes elegían ese horario para practicar sin ser molestados.

Sin querer estar mucho tiempo había ingresado a uno de esos salones, encontrando un piano en medio del aula invitándolo a que ejecutase sobre las sendas teclas, las distintas melodías aprendidas a lo largo de su vida. Al principio pensó que sería invitado a desalojar el aula al no ser un estudiante de aquella facultad, pero al parecer, todos se encontraban inmersos en su propio mundo haciendo que respirase un poco más tranquilo y con comodidad.

Al notar que ese día no había nadie pasado por allí y para su regocijo había descubierto que podía disfrutar de su almuerzo sin ser interrumpido por aquellas bulliciosas chicas que lo acosaban, Archie decidió regresar cada día a la hora del almuerzo y así deleitarse con las distintas melodías y vistas del exterior.

La ventana que daba hacia la parte sur de Lyon, mostraba un paisaje azul y cristalino del río Ródano, proveniente de las aguas suizas, que era flanqueado por un pasaje de árboles altos y antiguos.

Después de haber conseguido su comida, Archie se sirvió cómodamente su alimento, sentado en la ventana mientras miraba a los transeúntes pasear en algunas embarcaciones pequeñas y lujosas, mientras que en otras se podían observar los distintos cruceros ofreciendo servicios desde Arles hasta Lyon y viceversa.

Memorias de una hermosa dama de ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora en un bote, le sacaron una fugaz sonrisa al ojiazul. Si ella estuviese presente, estaba seguro que sería arrastrado con ella al bote. Y él aceptaría sin rechistar.

Pero para su pesar y amargura, ese anhelo cada vez era más lejano. Si tan solo los eventos de diez años atrás no se hubieren forzado, él estaba seguro que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y tal vez podrían haber probado. Pero como en las cosas del destino él no tenía poder, sin intentarlo se había dado por vencido y por aquella desidia él se reprochaba constantemente.

¡Cobarde!- se dijo a sí mismo.

Con nostalgia, observó el piano y automáticamente le vino a la memoria la sonata para piano "Quasi una fantasía".

Archie no lo pensó dos veces, y se dispuso a fantasear como solía hacer cada vez que se sentía agobiado por el pasado.

...

* * *

 **Ródano.-** _El río Ródano (en francés Rhône) es uno de los grandes ríos de la Europa Central, el más importante de la vertiente mediterránea, que discurre por Suiza yFrancia. El río en su curso francés ha sido totalmente acondicionado, tanto para la producción de energía eléctrica como para evitar inundaciones en épocas de crecidas, lo que ha permitido una navegación segura en gran parte de su curso, con importantes puertos fluviales —Lyon, Valence y Avignon— e incluso un servicio de cruceros desde Arles hasta la ciudad de Lyon._

 **"Quasi una fantasia".-** _«La Sonata para piano n.º 14 en do sostenido menor **"Quasi una fantasia"** , Op. 27, n.º 2, popularmente conocida como **Claro de luna** o **Luz de Luna** , fue escrita por Ludwig van Beethoven en 1801 y publicada en 1802. Esta sonata fue compuesta y dedicada a la señorita condesa Giulietta Guicciardi, de Ludwig van Beethoven. Op. 27, n.º 2. Publicado en Viena en casa de Giovanni Cappi, Michaelerplatz N º 5.»_

* * *

A.N. Saludo a cada una agradecida a quienes se toman su tiempo para leer.

Debo añadir que en esta historia, el aspecto físico de Archie, las características lo he extraído del manga, para las que no están familiarizadas con la descripción, se den por enteradas.

Muchas bendiciones a cada una de ustedes que están detrás de las pantallas.

Arigatogozaimashita

* * *

 _Un abrazo en la distancia,_

 _Lizvet_


End file.
